The present disclosure herein relates to a flexible display apparatus, and more particularly, to a flexible display apparatus with improved display quality.
Development of a flexible display device is ongoing according to increasing market demand. The general flexible display device may include a curved display device that is fixed with a specific curvature, a rollable display device that is rollable with a specific radius of curvature, and a foldable display device that may be bent with a given radius of curvature or more, or that may be folded with respect to a folding axis. Among them, the rollable display device has aspects including wide display area and excellent portability. Accordingly, research and development regarding the rollable display device have been progressing.